1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cordless phone systems.
2. State of the Art
Cordless phone systems are popular for household use. Cordless phone systems typically have a handset which communicates by wireless communication to a base unit. The base unit is connected to phone lines and to power and is used to provide a connection to a public switched telephone system and to recharge the handset battery. The communication between the handset and the base unit, for example, can use 900 MHZ spread spectrum radio frequency signals to communicate distances of up to about 1000 ft.
It is desired to have an improved cordless phone system.